The main functions which existing smart toilets provide are heating-up of the toilet bases, cleaning with warm water, drying with warm air, and deodorization. However, overall, functions are limited, and the usage is invariant. It is hard to make a breakthrough. In recent years, with the increasing requirements of people for the quality of life, the demand for health standards is getting higher and higher. It is a trend that the personal health care functions can be introduced into the smart toilet. However, some existing smart toilets cannot satisfy the requirements of people to understand their health conditions. At the same time, with the increase of people's living standards, the diet has undergone big changes, and the number of people suffering from hypertension is also on the rise, so hypertension has become a matter of concern. In addition, it is not convenient to measure the blood pressure with the existing blood pressure measurement devices. Even if the user develops a blood pressure measurement monitoring plan, he may forget to follow the plan because of busy work schedule, or he may not perform the measurement due to misplacement of the blood pressure measurement device. Therefore, how to make people conveniently and regularly measure blood pressure has become an important issue.